Let Love Be
by prettylittlemartini
Summary: AU: Aria starts working at a new job at The Rolling Stone, there she meets Ezra, her new boss. Things progress from here.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was my first day. _New job, new chances_. I thought while walking towards the big building. Moving to New York was one of the biggest steps I had ever made. When I got offered to work as a columnist for The Rolling Stone I could hardly contain my joy. This was the job I've always wanted.

As I walked towards the building I got really nervous. _What would my boss be like? And my colleagues?_ The building was very pretty and had some very great paintings on the walls. I wondered who designed the place as I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" I said while looking up to who I just bumped into. "So sorry, my fault!" He said, while picking up the photographs he dropped on the floor. "Hi, I'm Ezra" he said. I could feel I was starting to blush. He was actually really cute! He had very pretty blue-ish, green-ish eyes and he had cute dimples on his cheeks. Oops, I still had to answer him! "Hi, I'm Aria. I'm actually new here… Do you know where the bosses office is?" I asked him shyly. He simply replied back "Well, that means I'm your new boss! My office is just up stairs. Follow me."

Still shocked of the fact that he was my boss I didn't say a word. I just followed him to his office. Strumbling a bit, because I got more and more nervous every step we took. Why did he have to be so cute? This was not good.

We sat down in his office and he asked me a few questions about myself, my life. That kind of stuff. He explained to me how The Rolling Stone usually goes to work and that I'll be working together with him a lot, because he writes column's for his own magazine too! He offered to help me with writing column's for the first few column's I was about to write. As he was ending our conversation I thought to myself _I can always try right? Let's just see if he likes me._ As he was showing me where my office was I just asked him "Would you like to go out with me? Have a drink our something?" I was always really straight-forward. Always have been, but maybe this wasn't very smart. He was very quiet for a while until he replied "Sure, why not! Where would you like to go?"

I had a really big smile on my face while I was walking home. Maybe I was falling in love.. Already! I never believed the we-fell-in-love-at-first-sight people, but you know what? I might just do know.

We decided to meet up at some bar around the corner from the office, because he had to work late. As I opened up my closet I thought I really need some new clothes! Where did all my cute clothing go? I've got nothing to wear. Shit. It was almost 20.30 I had to hurry if I wanted to make it on time. I found my jeans short on my chair. Oh good, this was the one I wanted to wear! Fastly, I grabbed my loose top and my black high heels to go with it. I put on my glasses, because somehow they looked really cute on me. As I ran to the door I grabbed my gold handbag and left.

I saw him sitting there, nervously ticking his fingers on the table. _Maybe he liked me too._ We gave each other 2 kisses on each cheek, then I just sat down next to him. We were talking for like an hour. I realized we had so much in common. He had the same taste in music, didn't really like going out, loved reading and he had always wanted to be an editor of a magazine. After a while we got a bit tipsy from all the drinks we had that night. In a whim I asked him if he would like to come to the 'restrooms' with me. He didn't get time to answer my questions as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my body. I could feel his warm hands around my body. He wanted us to kiss too, I knew it.

Then we just kissed. His soft lips on mine. It felt so natural. It felt like we were the only ones in the bar. As I pulled myself out of the amazing kiss we were in I took his hand and led him towards the restrooms. He grabbed my hips and put me on the sink. I placed my hands on his cheeks. God, I loved this. This wasn't just a 'slutty' kiss. I think I'm falling in love with him. As he put his hands on my waist I could feel his warmth. He was mine. I'd make sure of that.

A/N: Aria's outfit for in her 'date; .com/arias_outfit/set?id=43172211


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Now here I am, sitting at home, thinking about what happened tonight… Maybe this wasn't smart. No, no, what was I talking about? This wasn't smart at all! He's my boss, I'm his employee. But… I really enjoyed today. Meeting him, chatting, the kissing… Why did he have to be so cute?

The next morning I took a quick shower to just let all my thoughts go 'down the drain'… I wanted to look cute and sexy, but I still had to look work-proof. So I grabbed my cropped black blazer, a white top. My super tight skinny jeans and I took my studded pumps to go with them. To edge the outfit up a little I put on some silver bracelets. I looked into the mirror and I thought _"If this doesn't get his attention I don't know what will." _As I ran to the door (of course I was late, once again) I grabbed my Chanel purse and got a taxi to leave for work.

Pfew, I was just in time. As I walked into my office I could feel a pair of eyes burning. I turned around to see Ezra already watching me. He was looking at me with a smirk on his face. I walked towards him and he said _"Last night was amazing Aria, but I think we should talk about 'us', how we want this to work out…" _I just nodded and followed him to his office. He told me he'd like to meet at my place to talk later that night. I smirked at him, meaning that it wasn't going to be just talking later that night. I wanted him so much. His cute smile, dreamy eyes…

As I walked back to my office a blonde girl was walking up to me. She introduced herself as Hanna and we chatted for a while. She was the stylist for The Rolling Stone and had been working here for about 2 years now. She was a pretty fun girl, so I was hoping we could become friends somehow, because I didn't really have friends here yet. It was like my thoughts had been heard, because she walked up to my office and said "We should hang out sometime? Tomorrow? Dinner at the Rose?" "Sounds great" I replied. New York was going to be so much fun.

_What to wear? What to wear? _I thought while looking at my closet. After a while I just decided to go with a simple pair of jeans, loose red-and-white top and my black army boots. I loved those boots. They looked really good on me... Ezra would be here at around 21.00 so I still had time left to do my make-up. I went with dark smokey eyes. That always made me look more sexy... And well, I had to look sexy didn't I?

I was just finished doing my make-up when I heard knocking on the door. It was Ezra! My heart jumped a bit. He had a blazer on, which made him look even hotter. He kissed me on my lips as a "Hi" and then just walked into my home. He looked around for a while and then sat down on my leather sofa. Gosh, he looked so amazingly cute! I sat down next to him and just waited for him to start talking. He mumbled a bit and then said "Look, I know we shouldn't be doing this, 'cause I'm your boss, but I can't help it. I'm really falling for you and I just want to give us a chance... I really hope you feel the same way." The words he said felt so good. I was falling for him too. I could feel my heart beating and my blood rushing through my vanes as I answered him "I want the same. I can't just let you go."

After we chatted for a while (and of course there was some kissing involved) he left. I didn't want to start rushing into things so we didn't have sex yet. With those things I usually wanted to wait for a while, but my gosh he was such a good kisser!

The next day I didn't have to go to work, so I just slept in a bit and took a really long shower. I decided to go shopping in Manhattan. (Not like I needed anything, but I could always use a great pair of shoes right?) I went to Zara for some amazing pumps and I just stopped by Victoria's Secret for lingerie... I had to look amazingly hot in my underwear, just in case Ezra would come over sometime soon. After 3 hours of shopping, 10 bags full of clothes and an empty wallet I returned home.

I had a dinner-date with Hanna tonight! I was really looking forward to getting to know her. I emptied the bags of clothes to look for something cute to wear tonight. Hanna said we were going somewhere fancy so I wanted to wear a really nice dress. I found my little black dress, grabbed some bold silver pumps and my second-hand Chanel purse to go with it.

When I walked into the restaurant Hanna was already at our table. She looked really pretty in her pink dress. She told me some amazing stories about working with all these celebrities. She met so many famous people, but was so light about it. She said it wasn't about the stars, but about the clothing. She loved her job. After that I told her about why I wanted to work at The Rolling Stone so badly. "I'm so passionate about writing. I love it with every inch of my heart." I said. We talked for hours. Our love-life's were also brought up. I really wanted to tell her about my 'relationship' with Ezra, but I couldn't... We're colleagues, nobody should know about us. I didn't even know if we really were in a relationship!

So, I just told her I never had any really long relationship, none that were memorable anyways. I had a relationship with this guy Noel when I was in high school. I was in love with him. No, more than in love with him. He was my world to me.. We dated for about 11 months. Then he just broke up with me, out of nowhere. I was heart-broken, laid in bed crying for about a week. After that I decided to just man-up and get over it. Easier said than done of course. To really get over it I went bungee-jumping to make myself feel like I could do anything I wanted. It worked, I got over it and moved on.

Hanna listened really carefully, you could see she felt sorry for me. All of a sudden she started crying. I didn't understand, until she said sobbing a bit "My boyfriend just broke up with me, like 3 days ago and I have no one to talk to." Immediately my inner-mom came to life. I stood up from my chair and just hugged her. I really wanted to help her. We decided to leave the restaurant and go to my place to have a sleepover. I know we just met and stuff, but it really felt natural. Like we've known each other for years.

At my house we talked and talked and talked, I tried to cheer her up a bit. We played karaoke games and stuff, so we had a lot of fun! She had an awful boyfriend, she really deserved someone better. She told me about some stuff he did and well, let's say he's not your typical sweetheart...

The next morning we both had to go to work so it was kind of a rushed morning. We both woke up way too late to be in time so we both took a quick shower. I lent her some clothes, 'cause she didn't bring any and I just wore a simple cute outfit.

As we walked towards are offices Hanna waved to some girl. She walked towards us and said her name was Spencer. She seemed like a really nice girl. She told me she worked at the New York Times, which was in the same building as The Rolling Stone so we'd be seeing her very often as well, 'cause she was a good friend of Hanna's. We talked for a while, but she was in quite a rush so she had to leave, but we exchanged numbers and decided to get a drink later today to get to know each other. This was so great! I had an amazing boyfriend (was he my boyfriend? I still wasn't sure...) and two new friends after just a few days in New York! I was going to love it here. That was something I knew for sure.

A/N:  
>- Aria's set for work; .comarias_set_for_work/set?id=43178144  
>- Aria's home outfit; .comcasual_at_home/set?id=43229474  
>- Dinner-date with Hanna; .comdinner_date_with_hanna/set?id=43296585&.locale=nl


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I met up with Hanna and Spencer at some fancy juice-bar. We talked about so many different things. How Spencer moved here a few years ago and how she loves writing for the New York Times. She and Hanna told me that they met a few years ago and that they were instant friends. They seemed really happy. You could see that Hanna felt better than she did when we talked. _"Good for her," _I thought while taking a big sip of my drink. Then they asked me why I moved here and well, that answer was pretty simple. "_I just love to write and to say the least, I'm actually pretty good at it," _I said, almost blushing.

After talking about our jobs we got to a new subject, which was love. I really wanted to tell them about Ezra, I really did. I just couldn't. If I could I would scream it out for the world to know, but since I haven't heard from him in two days, I'm not even sure if he's into me or not…

We talked about Hanna's love troubles and she cried a little, but we cheered her up. Then Spencer told us about her love-life. She was in love, big time, but they couldn't be together. Spencer was the editor of the New York Times and the boy she was in love with was the mail-delivery-guy. This meant that she was one of the highest people in the business and he was the lowest… Need I say more? Spencer told us she's been told that they could not be together, but that she still thinks about him every single day. The boy's name was Toby and you could see how Spencer started to smile as soon as she said his name. Her face really lid up.

We all had to get back to work so we took a cab and went back to the office. While we were driving back I got a bit lost in my thoughts. _"I should really meet up with Ezra someday soon. He was just so cute! His pretty eyes, soft skin. I was so in love with him. How could this even happen so fast!"_

Before I could make up my mind about Ezra and what to do with this situation I had to write my first column. I decided to write about my life in New York so far. The column ended up like this:

'Hi there guys and girls!

I'm just going to introduce myself to you, before I write a somewhat interesting story about my life… My name is Aria and I'm a fashion-lover. I get really excited about writing and I even get to call it my job these days! I'll be your new columnist for a while (I hope a long while… ;)) I just moved to New York and I loooove it here.

My life in New York has been pretty damn hectic so far. I've been really busy at the Rolling Stone of course. Meeting with new people, writing stuff, going to party's. I've made a few friends here so far. Hanna and Spencer, who both work in the same 'industry' as I do. Spencer works at the New York Times and Hanna is the stylist at the Rolling Stone! This will be my first column for now, but I'll keep you guys posted on my life!

_Until next time. XOXO -A_'

I know this first column was a bit small, but I was told to keep it short to attract people's attention and make them want to know more about me… So, that's what I did. I really wanted to add the 'I'm-in-a-sort-of-I-don't-know-relationship-with-my-boss' part, but that would've been kind of awkward since he has to check my columns. So I decided to leave that part out until I was sure about what this was.

To find out what 'this' was, I had to see him, so I decided to just be bold and seduce him. I walked into his office with a big smirk on my face. He was confused, you could see by the look on his face. "So, Ezra Fitz, you've been avoiding me. Why is that?"I said. He simply replied back "I just couldn't control myself if I was around you. Especially here, at work."

'_Well, I was hoping for an answer like that…__'_ I thought while walking towards him. The blinds of his office were closed, so no one would be able to see us. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me. I stroked his back while kissing him. I missed this, I missed his warm hands on my body. Our kisses got more intense every minute. He grabbed my hips and put me on his desk. "Slow down there mister. We're not going there yet." I said seductively. He was confused, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Slow down there mister. We're not going there yet." _

"Why not?" Ezra asked beggingly.

"Because, we need to figure out what this is. We need to figure out what we have and we're not going to do it that way," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Okay then, let's do it this way. How about we go have sushi at my place. Just the two of us, let's get to know each other. No second or third bases or anything. How about that?" He asked with a sweet smile on his face. I couldn't say no to that smile. He looked so adorable… His eyes, like you could get lost in them.

"Okay, I like that idea. How about seven o'clock?"

"Perfect." With that I left the room.

It was 18.30 when I realized I had to get ready or I was going to be incredibly late to my date. I was pretty excited, getting to spend time with him alone. I really wanted to get to know him. He seemed like such a caring guy.

I took a quick shower and I put on a little black dress with some eight inch heels. I really wanted to impress him. I grabbed my pink Marc Jacobs bag I got as a present from my mom a couple of years ago and left.

As I was walking towards the building where Ezra's apartment was I was getting kind of nervous. This would be our 'real' first-date. I walked towards his door and knocked a couple of times. He opened the door and looked dazzled.

"Wow," he said. "You look amazing! If I knew you were going to dress up like this I would've too!" It didn't matter. He looked amazing in his simple t-shirt and jeans. Maybe even better than he did in his suit he always wore to work.

We sat down on the ground at a small coffee-table. He grabbed the bags of sushi he got for us and set them down on the table. He was staring at me. I could feel his eyes burn on my skin. I decided to look back at him. A big smile appeared on his face. Gosh, he was so cute!

"So, let's get to know each other. Tell me about your life before you moved here," he said.

"Well, I was in high school before this so there was not that much going on in my life. You know, the usual; studying, partying and sleeping." I replied.

He started laughing. The rest of the night we just talked and talked and talked. About his life in high school, about how he was insanely good at sports and got offered a scholarship in basketball. He refused the offer immediately. His heart was in writing. Which is why he became editor in chief of the Rolling Stones.

He showed me around in his apartment. It was kind of messy, but the apartment still looked cute. It was a dusty house with loads of bookshelves (of course he loved to read) and a lot of antic stuff. Exactly as I imagined his apartment to be. The bedroom was not very big, but it was well designed so it probably looked bigger than it was. There were a lot of picture's on a shelf in his bedroom. I went through all the picture's very closely. There were pictures of him with his little brother (I knew because they looked so much alike). Photo's with his family, friends, photos of parties, but there was one picture in particular that attracted my attention. A picture of Ezra with a girl almost snuggling in a sunny environment. I decided to ask him who this girl was, because I wasn't at all the jealous type. I just had to get this out.

"Who is this girl?" I asked him in the most innocent tone I could think of.

His face turned pale, which was really strange. But all of a sudden he looked sad.

"She was a really close friend of mine. She died in a car-accident three years ago. I just put that picture there to be able to look at her sometimes." You could hear his voice got a little cry-ish so I decided to cheer him up a bit.

I pulled him closer to me, his lips were so close to mine now. Then we kissed, his soft lips on mine. This kiss was so intense, not full of lust, but full of love. I just felt so close to him. He pulled back from our kiss to look at me. He looked really vulnerable right now. We smiled at each other for a while and then started kissing each other again. He laid me on the bed and climbed on top of me. We kissed for a long time like this. It just felt right. No perks, no problems, nothing could be wrong right now.

It was already 1.30 am in the morning when I left. Nothing happened, we just laid there snuggling and kissing the whole night. He told me he really wanted us to be together, he wanted to overcome the fact that he was my boss and he was willing to work for it. Our relationship still wasn't official, but this made things clear for me in my head. We were getting closer, closer than close. I felt like we were meant to be together. With that thought I fell asleep.


End file.
